The Inside Out Of Scrappy Doo
by Lollypop191
Summary: Scrappy-Doo has feelings too. This is their story.
1. Debut

**A/N: Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta! First Inside Out/Scooby Doo crossover!**

 _September 22nd, 1979_

Have you ever looked at someone and wondered, What is going on in their head?  
Well, I know. What's going on in Scrappy's head, anyway.

" _Uncle Scooby?"_

Joy slowly looked around. " _Uncle?"_ He didn't where he was, or what he was doing, or how he knew the older dog was his uncle…

A slow grin spread across Scrappy's Joy's face. "I have an Uncle!" He said happily, reaching for a button.

" _Hi!" Scrappy said happily. "I'm Scrappy Doo!"  
_

It was me, Scrappy, and him...for 24 seconds.

"Nobody scares Uncle Scooby like that!" A bright red pup had somehow appeared next to Joy as he watched Scooby run from a ghost in terror.

"Lemme at him!" He said, pushing a lever forward full throttle.

"Whoa!" Shouted Joy in surprised as they lurched forward slightly, grabbing the control room to hang on.

He and Anger's eyes met.

They grinned at each other.

"I wonder what this does?" Asked Anger, pointing at a button labled, _Puppy Power._

"Try it and see, try and see!" Joy urged.  
Anger struck it.

" _Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta! Puppy Power!"_ Blared through the room.  
 _BLAM! The force of impact knocked over the scarecrow._

"Awesome!" Said Joy. "I wanna try!"  
Next came Sadness…

" _The Blue Scarab, A criminal?" Scrappy asked in shock._

"That's awful!" Said a turquoise pooch inexplicably wearing glasses gasped, reaching for a button. "Scrappy loves the Blue Scarab's comics!"

" _This is enough to make a doggy lose faith!" Scrappy exclaimed sadly. "Oh, no."_

Sadness gulped, wiping away a tear.

"OK, maybe later, dude!" Anger said, shoving away Sadness. "There are people watching!" His eyes narrowed. "And a blue baddie to _splat._ "

Then Disgust…

"I can't _believe_ that we somehow mistook Uncle Scooby for the Scarab." The lime green emotion grumbled. "How does that even happen?"  
"Dunno."  
"Sorry…"  
"Well, _excuse_ us. Where were _you_ while we were making the Scrappy trap?" Anger swaggered up to the newest emotion.

Disgust threw his paws up. "What? It's not my fault I didn't exist a second ago!" He argued, prompting an annoyed grunt from Anger.

Last of all, Fear.

" _We're gonna be sliced and diced for sure! HEEEELLLLPPPP!" Shaggy shouted, running down the conveyor belt, away from the slicer._

"Alright," Said Fear, "Strap in your seat belts everyone. _We're gonna die!"_ He shouted, grabbing a lever.

"We're going to die? So soon?!" Sadness's lower lip started to tremble.

"Maybe there's a way out of this…" Joy mused. He perked up. "I know! Let's leap off the conveyor belt!"  
"Are you _nuts?!"_ Anger demanded. "We'd break our necks!"  
"We couldn't just _leave_ Uncle Scooby like that!" Disgust insisted.

Joy blushed. "Of course not!"  
"Can we faster?!" Fear shrieked.

And now you've met all of us...little did us or Scrappy, know, life was just about to take a turn for the _weird…_

 **Five Minutes Later**

" _And that's the metaverse." Shaggy finished up to their newest member, Scrappy Doo._

"Wait," Said Joy. "Wait, so, everything that just happened before...in the episode...that wasn't real?"  
Disgust nudged him. "Weren't ya payin' attention? Shaggy said that it was all real!"  
"But this is just real _er_ ," Added Anger.

"But, But, guys, that doesn't make sense! I mean, what's realer then real?" Fear asked. "This ain't adding up!"  
Anger pushed aside Fear. "It doesn't matter."  
"It does too!" Fear insisted.  
"It does not." Anger answered adamantly.

"What should we do?" Asked Joy as the three other emotions watched them fight.

"I don't know, I'm kinda new at this." Sadness explained.  
"We're all new at this!" Disgust snapped. "Guys!" He shouted, trying to get Fear and Anger's attention. " _Guys!"_

" _Well, Scrappy?" Asked Fred._

 _Scrappy's eyes had gone blank, and he stood as though in a stupor._

" _He's gone into metashock," Velma stated. "Remember when we did that?"  
_ " _Oh, yeah!" Daphne's eyes lit up. "Was it really only ten years ago?"  
_ " _Yep, ten years of mysteries," Said Fred fondly._

" _And possibly lots more, thanks to this little guy." Said Velma, scratching behind Scrappy's ears. "Well? How are you likin' being with the gang, Scrappy?"  
_ Joy turned away from the bickering long enough to notice Velma through the window.

He smiled, rushing to the control seat.

 _Scrappy blinked, coming out of metashock. "I love it!" He said, wagging his tail._

 **A/N: According to Mark Evanier, without Scrappy, ABC would have cancelled Scooby and they would have gotten a new pilot instead. Scooby and the gang were pretty scared about their show being cancelled, so when the show got renewed with Scrappy, they were very, very happy and relieved.**

 **There will be more of this. This is only the beginning…**


	2. Times A'Changin'

_November 8, 1980_

" _Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby mumbled around mouthful of noodles._

Joy chuckled. "Silly Uncle Scooby!" He rested his arms on the control panel and propped his chin on the control panel. "What a guy." He said as the viewpoint began to fade out. Previously repressed metamemories began to resurface.

"Well, I'm pooped!" Said Anger. "Let's get to the Scooby metaplace and-hold on."  
"What is it?" The other three emotions asked.

"Somebody's missing." Muttered Anger. "Specifically, three somebodies."

" _Reddie? Relma? Raphne?" Scooby queried, looking around. "Rere are rou?"  
Shaggy gulped. "Like, what happened to them? It was like...like they didn't exist!"  
_" _M-maybe, they're...where we go where we usually go in metaverse. That makes sense, right Uncle Scooby?"  
_ " _Reah." Scooby said, looking uncertain.  
_ "Guys? Guys?!" Fear whispered, in the center of headquarters. "What if-What if...we never see them _again_?"  
"As if." Said Anger. "It'll be fine, ya big wuss."  
"Yeah," Joy added. "Scrappy just said, let's just go where we always go. I bet they'll be waiting for us."  
"Uh, guys?" Disgust asked. "Does anyone notice...anything...different about our voice?"  
"Huh?" Joy answered. "Dalalalala…it does sound kind of different."  
"What's up with _that_?" Asked Anger.

"Where's our old voice?!" Disgust demanded.

" _Why do I sound funny?" Scrappy wanted to know.  
_ " _Like, later, Scrappy, OK?" Shaggy said as he and Scooby began to pick up pace._

"Shaggy's right, let's put our voice on hold right now!" Fear said as he got back onto the control panel. "Our friends might have fallen down a black hole!"  
The four other emotions paused with their fighting to stare at Fear blankly.

"It _could_ happen!" Fear insisted.

"Unlikely." Said Anger, pulling him back.

"But _what if,_ Anger?! We can't splat a black hole! What'll we do if-"  
"I see them!" Joy cut in, rushing up to the controls.

" _Like, where were you?" Shaggy demanded, rushing towards the three. "We were really worried!"_

 _Velma, Fred, and Daphne looked tired and transparent._

" _I think we were cut." Velma said._

"Cut?" Fear sat up. " _Cut?!_ Is that some kind of disease or something?" He wondered, flicking a switch.

" _What's cut?" Scrappy asked._

" _It's when...you sort of get banned from the Toonverse."  
_ "How?!" Shrieked Fear.

"Who?" Demanded Anger.

"Why?" Wailed Sadness.

" _Like, why?" Shaggy groaned. "What'll we do without you guys?"  
_ " _What's it like being cut?" Asked Scrappy._

" _Awful." Fred deadpanned. "You feel like part of your soul's missing."  
_ Sadness gulped. "That does sound terrible!"  
Anger shoved him aside. "Outa the way."  
" _When I find who did this, I'll splat them!" Scrappy promised._

 _Daphne laughed halfheartedly. "It doesn't quite work that way. The creator's word is final."  
_ " _Creators?"  
_ " _We never told you about Creators, did we, Scrappy?"  
_ " _You mean there's MORE to the metaverse? Gee whiz..."_


End file.
